My Sexy Teacher
by seblaktulang
Summary: Baca aja ya. Kaisoo. Kaido. GS [Complete]
1. chapter 1

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

WARNING GS.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswi jurusan matematika murni, tingkat 3. Kyungsoo sedari lahir sudah miskin, dia dapat bersekolah dengan bermodalkan dengkul. Sejak sekolah dasar ia terbiasa membawa bekal makan agar tidak perlu jajan. Makan dengan garam, atau hanya kuah kaldu pun sudah membuatnya kenyang. Kyungsoo kuliah dengan beasiswa, dia tidak memerlukan untuk bayar uang kuliah, untuk kesehariannya pun dia dapat. Tidak besar memang, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikan sebagian uang beasiswa dan uang kerja sambilan kepada adik – adiknya. Ia selalu ingin adiknya hidup layak.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar untuk kesekian kali nya. Dia dipecat (lagi) untuk yang ke sekian kali nya. Tidak. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo. Salahkan om – om yang mencoba meremas pantat sexy Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan menyiramnya dengan kuah ramen dan 5 menit kemudian Kyungsoo menjadi pengangguran. Dia terbiasa menahan lapar selama seharian, tapi ia butuh uang untuk membayar sewa apartemennya. Apartemen bobrok memang. Termurah, terkumuh, terlantar. Tidak apa – apa selama itu murah. Biaya hidup di Seoul itu mahal! Ia harus berhemat supaya adik – adiknya bisa sekolah dengan layak.

Kalau sudah begini, ingin sekali Kyungsoo merutuki nasibnya yang terlalu miskin. Baekhyun bilang, dengan menjual keperawatan kepada ahjussi hidung belang bisa dapat uang banyak. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Ia gadis baik – baik tentunya. Ia butuh uang dengan cara yang ia suka.

"Kyung, kau melamun jorok ya? Jangan di kahayalkan saja, lakukan saja itu nikmat" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun. Selalu saja kurcaci ini menganggu khayalannya. Baekhyun itu sahabat susah Kyungsoo. maksudnya mereka sama – sama hidup melarat dan bermodalkan beasiswa. Baekhyun bertemu Kyungsoo di hari pertama penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Tapi Baekhyun sekarang sudah tidak se-melarat dirinya, sejak menjadi kekasih tuan Park Richyeol. Canda. Park Chanyeol. Kakak 3 tingkat diatas mereka. Sangat kaya. Sangat tampan. Sangat tinggi. Sangat sinting dan sangat mesum. Kyungsoo mengingat beberapa tahun ke belakang sejak Baekhyun mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering terlihat lesu dan banyak di temukan kissmark sekitar paha, punggung, dada terkadang leher. Kyungsoo sering menyebutnya Baekhyun 'budak chanyeol' dan Chanyeol 'mahasiswa abadi', 6 tahun kuliah di jurusan teknik mesin tidak membuat pria itu mengangkat toga nya dengan alasan "aku ingin lulus dengan

Baekhyunku". Persetan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau menunda kelulusannya untuk seseorang. Kuliah.

"Kau dikeluarkan lagi dari rumah makan cepat saji tempat kau bekerja?"

"Sudah ku bilang, cari saja pacar kaya atau ahjussi kaya" Kyungsoo tau otak Baekhyun pintar tapi tidak dengan mulutnya.

.

.

.

Menjadi pengangguran ternyata ada enaknya. Dia tidak harus berlari selepas menyelesaikan kelasnya, atau tidak perlu berdempetan untuk mencari spot nyaman di bus. Dia hanya perlu berjalan santai, kalua bus nya penuh tinggal tunggu bus selanjutnya. Matanya tidak sengaca membaca papan iklan lowongan pekerjaan.

 **Dicari, guru matematika. Syarat: Mahasiswa atau lulusan jurusan matematika….**

.

.

.

Disini. Di rumah super megah bak istana. Kyungsoo hanya pernah melihat rumah – rumah seperti ini di tayangan drama TV yang ditonton Baekhyun. Rumahnya bagus tentu saja dengan warna yang di dominasi warna putih. Lembaga Kurusu mengatakan Kyungsoo akan menjadi guru privat matematika untuk persiapan ujian akhir siswa mengah atas. Tidak masalah. Kyungsoo itu kalkulator berjalan, dia sudah hafal rumus – rumus matematika. Apalagi hanya anak SMA (dih sombong).

BRUK

Khayalan Kyungsoo terhempas sudah ketika seseorang melemparkan tas nya padanya. Kyungsoo melotot memperhatikan siapa anak SMA urakan yang melemparkan tas seenaknya.

HOLY

FVCKI@

SYIUT

Kyungsoo sering lihat tampang menyebalkan orang ini, seseorang yang sering datang ke tempat kerja nya dulu. Ahjussi mesum yang meremas pantat perawannya.

Tunggu

Bukan ahjussi.

Anak SMA.

Dengan baju seragam anak sekolah menengah. Ingin Kyungsoo keluar saat itu juga, tapi teringat jika ia harus membayar penalty 10x lipat jika melanggar kontrak.

Anak dengan baju sekolah menengah atas itu hanya memberikan tatapan mengejek padanya "Seonsangnim, mohon bantuannya. Aku buruk dalam matemtika"

Smirk itu!

Untuk apa memberikan smirk seperti itu. – Kyungsoo

Seakan melupakan masalah nya Kyungsoo mencoba professional menjalin hubungan guru dengan muridnya. Tidak ada salahnya

Bocah itu bernama Kim Jongin. Bocah sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir, dengan ketampanan maksimal dan sexy. Ah pasti Kyungsoo sudah gila, baiklah dia tampan. Tapi dia tidak punya minat belajar sama sekali.

"Berhenti memandangiku Jongin-ssi, lihat buku jangan lihat wajahku"

"Kau cantik. Kau sexy. Kau tipeku. Mau berpcaran dengan ku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan jengkel, ini kesekian kali Jongin menawarinya pacaran.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa serius, kita akhiri saja pertemuan kali ini"

"dan aku akan bilang pada ibu ku, kau makan gaji buta. Bagaimana?"

Bocah licik.

.

.

.

Kesepakatan awal, Kyungsoo akan mengajari Jongin seminggu 3x tetapi tadi pagi, lembaga Kursus menawarkan untuk mengajar setiap hari. Kyungsoo bimbang. Ia tidak mau sesering mungkin bertemu Jongin. Tapi ia tergoda dengan uangnya. Bahkan ibunya Jongin rela memberikan uang lembur jika Kyungsoo mau mengajar hingga malam. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir apa yang Jongin adukan, sementara ia tidak pernah memperhatikannya dalam mengajar.

Jongin meletakan dagu nya diatas kedua tangannya, tatapannya dalamnya terarah pada Kyungsoo. tidak berubah sejak 2 jam lalu.

"Jongin tolonglah, ini sudah minggu ke empat. Sedangkan kau tidak ada perubahan dalam nilai matematika mu. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil lembaga kursus lagi"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku akan bilang kalua aku benar – benar payah dalam matematika. Kau hanya perlu berdiam diri, dan aku memandangimu seharian."

Bocah sinting ini selalu seenaknya. Orang kaya tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun tiu jika kau berhasil dalam simulasi ujian matematika besok"

"Aku terima. Aku akan dapat nilai sempurna dan jadilah kekasih ku Noona"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia sangat minim dalam hal berpacaran. Ia hanya pernah berpacaran ketika sekolah menengah dan itupun hanya sebatas pulang – pergi bersama. Jongin 3 tahun dibawah Kyungsoo. apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun nanti jika ia tau. Ibu Jongin bilang ia akan dapat bonus jika Jongin berhasil di ujian besok. Seketika ia mengingat adik – adiknya kelaparan.

"Baik, aku akan jadi kekasihmu jika kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk simulasi ujian besok. Tanpa menyontek, bagaimana?" Jongin membalas dengan seringai yang menyebalkan

"Aku ini cerdas, tanpa contekan pun aku bisa mengerjakannya"

Kyungsoo terkikik sebal, setidaknya tidak ada manusia yang sempurna dan mana bisa dia dapat nilai sempurna tanpa contekan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu di meja kantin fakultas nya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kau diperkosa murid privatmu itu?"

Kyungsoo semakin sedih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan terjadi nanti. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gelengan "Dia mendaptkan nilai sempurna pada ujian simulasi tadi"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Dia cukup tau mana mungkin ada anak sebodoh itu di sekolah menengah atas super elit itu. Baekhyun tidak sebodoh Kyungsoo. dia tahu Jongin sejak Kyungsoo bekerja di bar, hingga menjadi guru privat. Kyungsoo itu bodoh kuadrat. Baekhyun tidak harus berpikir lama untuk menyimpulkan jika Jongin suka Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, kau sendiri bilang kalau ia sexy? Tidak apa – apa kalau kau dihamili dia, dia orang kaya. Benar bukan?" Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya bercerita pada makhluk semodel Baekhyun yang sama sintingnya dengan Jongin.

Selepas kelas selesai ia sudah berencana pergi ke took sayuran dengan Baekhyun. Mencari diskon minggun, tapi si bodoh itu dengan santai bilang "Chanyeol ingin mengajaku pergi. Bye. Kau harus segera mencoba makeout dengan kekasih baru mu itu"

Gila memang.

Kyungsoo kira selepas kelas selesai penderitaannya berakhir, ternyata penderitaanya tiada akhir. Ia menemenukan Jongin di depan pintu masuk fakultas nya dengan celana jeans hitam dengan sweater abu. Ia tidak terlihat seperti anak sekolahan. Ia terlihat seperti anak sekolahan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan kepalanya Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan senyuman khas nya. Manis. Eh?

"Hai sayang"

Lidah Kyungsoo kelu. Apa ? sayang? Ah ya mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Kyungsoo merasa mendapatkan karma nya sendiri. Memaksakan senyum Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin "hai.. selamat atas nilaimu. Semoga semakin baik untuk ujian sesungguhnya"

"Aku ingin hadiah"

Kyungsoo melongo. Jongin itu lebih kaya darinya, untuk apa ia memberikan Jongin hadiah.

"Aku tidak punya uang Jon—"

"Aku ingin kencan dengan mu seharian, hari ini seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih."

APA?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo. Terimakasih atas komentarnya. Aku baru kali ini publish FF di FFN biasanya jadi reader. Maafkan atas ke typo an yang HQQ karena autocorrect, mabok skripsi, dan tuntutan pekerjaan.

Happy reading.

2/3

"Aku ingin hadiah"

Kyungsoo melongo. Jongin itu lebih kaya darinya, untuk apa ia memberikan Jongin hadiah.

"Aku tidak punya uang Jon—"

"Aku ingin kencan dengan mu seharian, hari ini seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih."

.

APA?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kira yang dimaksudkan hadiah versi Jongin adalah 'tuuut' dan 'biiip' ternyata maksud hadiah kencan menurut Jongin benar – benar kencan sungguhan. Ke taman bermain, jalan – jalan sambil berpegangan tangan – sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang hari ini, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku senang saja, makan gratis, masuk taman hiburan gratis juga aku bisa menghemat uang makan dan obat sakit magh ku. Semua orang senang bukan?" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan polos Kyungsoo. Jongin meletakan kedua tangannya pada pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kencan ala anak SMA, biasanya aku kencan di ranjang"

Kyungsoo mendengus tidak suka. Lelaki dan otak kotornya.

"Aku antar pulang, dan aku tidak terima penolakan."

.

Jongin menatap ngeri melihat tampilan apartemen Kyungsoo tampak luar, maksudnya hey yang benar saja, manusia seperti apa yang mampu bertahan ditempat seperti ini? Ekspresi Jongin tidak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo. kyungsoo mendecih sebal. Orang kaya kan fobia orang miskin.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup untuk masuk, sudah sampai sini saja" Jongin menggeleng keras. Tidak. Dia sudah sejauh ini, mana mungkin mundur.

"Yang benar saja" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan segera – ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini. Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu apartemen nya seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri Kyungsoo. tercium bau alkohol di tubuhnya. Pria itu mencoba menggapai Kyungsoo, dengan sigap Jongin memberikan bogeman keras di wajah nya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa berurusan dengan polisi."

"Kau pernah dengar uang melakukan segalanya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas.

.

"Tua Bangka tadi selalu melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Biasa nya hanya menggedor pintu sambal berteriak saja"

Jongin tidak percaya, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa sesantai itu menanggapi nya.

"Kau bisa pindah, kau tau bagaimana buruknya tempat ini bukan?"

"Kau tau, aku tidak terlahir kaya seperti mu." Kyungsoo membalas dengan sinis. Ia tidak suka dengan orang kaya yang selalu seenaknya. Selama ini teman dekatnya orang miskin semua. Dan mereka setuju dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ada dua hal yang membuat hari Kyungsoo menjadi buruk. Satu kuis dadakan professor Kang, yang kedua Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa isi otak Jongin, tadi pagi Jongin meneleponnya dan mengatakan ia membelikan Kyungsoo satu unit apartemen mewah. Baiklah ia suka apartemennya. Tapi ia bukan orang yang memanfaatkan seseorang, ia merasa sangat buruk. Ia bahkan tidak cinta Jongin.

Ponsel nya bergetar. Kim Jongin, untuk kesekian kali nya. Layar handphone nya dipenuhi Kim Jongin.

"Soo kenapa kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku?"

Apa? Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Soo? Dia bahkan 3 tahun lebih tua dari Jongin.

"Jongin, berhentilah melakukan hal gila."

"Aku tidak gila, aku melakukannya untuk kekasihku."

Kyungsoo mendecih sebal. Satu – satunya hal yang membuatnya stress adalah menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin – setidaknya belum.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jongin. Aku wanita dewasa yang bahkan lebih tua 3 tahun darimu panggil aku dengan benar. Satu lagi, kau bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka pria manja yang memanfaatkan kedudukan keluarganya. Aku tau aku miskin, tapi jangan kasihani aku. Kau tau, tipeku itu seorang dokter. Seseorang yang pintar dan tampan" Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Hidupnya dulu susah, namun bahagia tanpa bayang – bayang Kim Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal memikirkan, bagaimana caranya agar Jongin lulus dalam ujiannya. Ia bisa pergi dan menjalankan kehidupan normalnya, dan ia dapat bonus dari lembaga kursus maupun ibu Jongin. Dia bisa membayar sewa apartemen, lulus dengan baik, mendapat pekerjaan, adik – adiknya bisa sekolah, keluarga nya bisa hidup dengan layak.

.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu kedua setelah percakapan mereka ditelefon. Kyungsoo merasa canggung, Jongin jadi lebih banyak diam dan menerap pelajaran dengan cepat. Jongin tidak pernah menggodanya, tidak pernah mengirimi nya pesan cinta – alay, tidak pernah muncul tiba – tiba di kampusnya. Jongin menjadi lebih tenang dan… dingin? Iya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan ini. Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak konsisten, bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan?

"Mmm, Jongin minggu depan kau sudah mulai ujian. Bersemangat dan kerjakanlah dengan serius." Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin

"Kau sudah latihan dengan baik, kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan memberikan mu hadiah apapun" Kyungsoo merutuki mulut doraemonnya. Seperti dia bisa melakukan apapun saja seperti kantong doraemon.

Rupanya hal itu cukup berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam "Apapun? Kau yakin apapun? Kau kan orang miskin. Bagaimana kalau aku minta Iphone X?"

Kyungsoo membatu. Benar dia miskin. Untuk uang sewa apartemen saja dia harus banting tulang.

"Kau benar aku memang miskin, mungkin ada permintaan terakhir mu yang bisa ku penuhi sebelum kita berpisah dengan kesibukan masing – masing."

"Kalau aku minta tidur denganku, bagaimana?"

Hancur sudah, harga diri Kyungsoo. kyungsoo bimbang. Ia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Tidak apa, teman – temannya semua sudah melakukannya. Tidak apa – apa ini akan segera berakhir. Ia tidak harus bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"Baiklah" Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan kah ini artinya kau sama saja dengan wanita lainnya?" Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing atas ucapan Jongin, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana hidup nya kembali damai dan tentram.

.

.

.

Tempat Laundry.

Pengantar koran.

Day care.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari lembaga kursus setelah kontraknya dengan siswa bernama Kim Jongin selesai. Kyungsoo memiliki 3 panggilan bekerja untuk minggu depan. Pagi harinya Kyungsoo mengantarkan koran, selepasnya Kyungsoo bekerja di day care, Kyungsoo suka anak – anak. Ketiga adiknya Kyungsoo yang urus, sejak ayah dan ibu nya sibuk bekerja sebagai pedagang kue beras, malam harinya ayahnya bekerja sebagai pencuci mobil tugas mengurus adik – adiknya menjadi tugas Kyungsoo. kemudian malam hari nya Kyungsoo bekerja di tempat laundry. Dengan ini Kyungsoo mampu menghasilkan uang cukup banyak. Ia sudah tidak banyak mengambil SKS kuliah, untungnya.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo takut menghadapi Jongin nanti tapi ini adalah akhir dari semuanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka, bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus benar – benar menguras tenaga nya. Diluar sedang musim dingin, penghangat apartemen Kyungsoo sudah lama rusak. Daripada memperbaikinya Kyungsoo lebih suka membakar sesuatu yang hangat dikompornya. Jangan katakana pemilik apartemen. Kyungsoo bisa saja menjadi penyebab kebakaran masal akibat ulahnya ini. Persetan, Kyungsoo butuh kehangatan. Kyungsoo harus bersyukur, malam ini laundry tempatnya bekerja agak sepi. Kyungsoo bisa menyusun tugas akhir nya da sedikit bersantai. Sampai kemudian seorang pemuda dengan jaket tebal datang dengan angkuhnya. Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, ibuku mencoba menghubungi mu lewat telepon, tapi ibu bilang kau menggangti nomor ponsel mu. Kau tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak boleh terintimidasi, biarpun dia miskin, dia punya harga diri. Setidaknya masih punya harga diri, tidak tau nanti.

"Aku tidak mengganti nomor ponselku. Aku menjual ponsel ku. Kau tau harus kemana kalau kau mencariku." Benar mencari Kyungsoo tidak begitu sulit, jika di kampus Kyungsoo selalu menempel erat dengan Baekhyun di kantin, perpustakaan atau taman fakultas. Jongin tidak bergeming, ia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau benar. Orang miskin selalu mencari cara dengan keras untuk bertahan hidup" Kyungsoo tidak memasukan ucapan Jongin dalam hati. Ia sudah biasa menerima ini semua. Diam – diam Kyungsoo bercita – cita untuk menikah dengan anak konglomerat dan membalas hinaan orang – orang model Kim Jongin nantinya. Mimpi saja.

"Ibuku menyuruhku membawamu ke rumah. Ibu bilang sebagai ucapan terimakasih denganmu makan malam di rumah ku. Detik ini juga. Jangan khawatir, aku suka mengatakannya pada atasanmu."

Jongin bahkan tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo berbicara. Kadang Kyungsoo ingin tau, bagaimana Jongin bisa tau perkembangan hidup kyungsoo. apa semesta berpihak pada Jongin?

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo mampir ke rumah Jongin, tapi dia tetap terkagum – kagum pada interior rumah Jongin. Dominasi putih memberikan kesan mewah dan elegan. Setidaknya disini hangat, dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu membakar kayu dikompor agar mendapatkan kehangatan. Kyungsoo bersanding dengan Jongin bagai pembantu dan majikan. Jongin dengan pakaian sederhana namun berkelas, dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai sepatu butut, sweater ungu usang dan jeans tua nya. Dia mendapatkan pakaiannya dari pelelangan barang bekas murah dan berkualitas.

"Kyungsoo-ya itu kah kau? Ah syukurlah"

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit canggung dengan nyonya Kim. Nyonya kim sangat cantik dan ramah, Kyungsoo meragukan kalau seorang Kim Jongin adalah anak biologisnya.

"Kemarilah kita mulai makan malam nya, sebagai perayaan kelulusan Jongin sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan nilai sempurna pada tiap mata pelajaran"

UHUK

Jangkrik.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apapun. Nilai sempurna pada semua pelajaran? Yang benar saja! Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo memberikan gelas airnya pada Kyungsoo yang tersedak.

"Jongin bilang ia ingin masuk fakultas kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan mu. Awalnya kami menentangnya, karena kami ingin Jongin meneruskan perusahaan kami mengingat hanya Jongin anak kami. Tapi Jongin bilang ia ingin mengejar cita – cita cintanya."

BYUUR

Kyungsoo menyemburkan air yang ia minum seketika.

What the. Jongin hanya memakan makanan nya dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah apapun. Sialan. Kim Jongin sialan.

.

TBC

Sampai berjumpa besok!


	3. Chapter 3

GS / NC / M / MATURE / DEWASA / 21

3/3

Happy reading!

Disini Kyungsoo, di apartemen bobroknya. Menunggu seorang Kim Jongin, sesuai kesepakatan mereka. Jongin berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi dan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Bahkan Jongin lolos menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengannya. Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. Harusnya dia sadar, orang kaya pintar itu wajar. Mereka bisa melakukan kursus apapun untuk menambah ilmu.

Lingkungan apartemen Kyungsoo memang boborok, kumuh dan kotor. Bila kita masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo tentu saja bersih. Kyungsoo itu tukang bersih bukan tukang sampah! Awalnya Jongin menolak ide gila Kyungsoo untuk melakukan nana nini di tempat milik Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menyewa hotel bintang 5 dengan pelayanan terbaik" Kyungsoo tetap menolak. Alasannya sederhana. Agar Jongin tidak betah dan mengurungkan niat untuk menidurinya.

Kyungsoo bodoh ya.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa amat takut. Ini kali pertamanya. Banyak yang ia takutkan yang kemudian akan ia sesalkan. Tapi titisan siluman bernama Baekhyun agaknya sedikit membuat Kyungsoo tenang "tenang saja, hanya sekali tidak akan membuat mu hamil. Aku dengan chanyeol beberapa kali tidak menggunakan pengaman, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Tidak terjadi apa – apa"

Bukan apa – apa, Kyungsoo hanya merasa malu membeli kondom atau sejenisnya. Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin lebih berinisiatif.

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang membawa kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali. Kim Jongin sudah datang. Dengan langkah arogan andalannya.

"Nampaknya kau sudah siap untuk menjadi miliku malam ini?" Kyungsoo sebal melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi Jongin memang tampan.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja"

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Bibirnya manis, terasa seperti ice cream strawberry? Jongin terus mencium Kyungsoo, merasa tidak ada balasan Jongin melepaskan pangutannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berciuman ya?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, pipinya bersemu merah. Iya memang tidak pernah berciuman.

"Baik, aku ajari kau berciuman sampai mahir. Ikuti yang aku lakukan. Kalau aku gigit, kau ikut gigit, kalau aku membuka mulut kau ikuti semua yang aku lakukan."

Tanpa bantahan, Jongin mencium kembali bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum merasakan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan ikut menggerakan lidahnya. Lidah Jongin membelit lidah Kyungsoo, dengan instingnya Kyungsoo belajar. Ciuman semakin panas dengan suara kecipak yang memenuhi ruangan.

Jongin memutuskan pengutan keduanya, bibirnya turun pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo. ia meninggalkan beberapa bekas kepemilikan disana. Kyungsoo mengerang pasrah.

Kyungsoo terkadang tidak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun dengan sukarela mau melakukan hal seperti ini, terjawab sudah kalau rasanya seenak ini. Eh?

Tangan Jongin melepaskan kancing piayama bermotif pororo milik Kyungsoo, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari bagian atas Kyungsoo sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang. Jongin menurunkan ciuman nya pada dada kiri Kyungsoo, dengan tangan kanan nya meremas lembut – kuat dada nya.

"Hngggh." Oh sialan. Kim Jongin terlihat sangat ahli sekali dalam melakukan ini

"Bagus mendesahlah untuku sayang, malam ini dan seterusnya kau miliku. Akan kubuat kau tidak melupakan mala mini." Jongin meremas kedua buah dada Kyungsoo dengan kuat secara bergantian. Tangan kanan nya berusaha melepas celana dan dalaman milik Kyungsoo.

Tidak sadar sudah telanjang bulat, Kyungsoo hanya mendesah dengan mata terpejam.

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya pada dada Kyungsoo, ia memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan seksama, merasa diperhatikan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan pipi bersemu merah "Apa yang kau lihat itu bocah."

Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Perlahan tangannya mengusap lembut organ kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit pijatan halus.

"Ohh, asthagaah" pijatan halus berubah menjadi tusukan beberapa jarinya.

"Jongh…aah.. Jonghiin" Jongin tersenyum mengejek. Baru saja segini sudah basah.

Jongin melepaskan semua kain yang membungkus kulitnya. Kali ini mereka berdua telanjang bulat.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, kemana saja. Asal tidak melihat wajah Kim Jongin. Tubuhnya benar – benar menggoda.

Nafsu sudah di ubun – ubun, Jongin memasukan miliknya pada organ kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan tiba – tiba.

"Ahhh, shiiithh"

Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo tercengang. Jongin merasa merobek sesuatu di dalam. Kyungsoo perawan?

"Kau,. Perawan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau akan menghentikannya? Jangan gila, lakukan saja"

Jongin terdiam mematung. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan perawan. Menyadari keheningan Jongin, Kyungsoo berinisiatif menggerakan badannya keatas dan ke bawah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali ini Kyungsoo, aku akan melakukannya dengan gentle"

Jongin mendorong kuat miliknya dengan gerakan naik turun.

"Ahhh, asthagaah besarh shekalih"

"Shit, ternyata mereka benar. Perawan sangat nikmat."

Ranjang Kyungsoo berdecit dengan keras menjadi saksi mata aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Hingga mereka mencapai pelepasan bersama, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo mesra dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin keras mendesahkan nama Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa, kalau apartemen murah nya bukan ruangan kedap suara. Masa bodo lah, ini terlalu nikmat.

"Hhh, Astaga aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan perawan. Bagaimana bisa diusia mu, kau masih perawan?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk mencari uang sampai tidak ingat bercinta." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin setelah ini, aku mampu menganggapmu orang asing." Kyungsoo setuju. Mana bisa.

"Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak egois dan professional. Aku akan mengikuti yang kau minta sejak awal. Mari lakukan sekali lagi dan lupakan ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, mungkin besok dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar?

Mereka benar – benar melakukannya hingga fajar, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo ingin membersihkan diri pun Jongin masuk dengan paksa dan melakukannya lagi, kamar mandi Kyungsoo bukan kamar mandi dengan bathub atau apapun itu. Sampai – sampai Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo dipinggiran bak mandi, dan berakhir dengan ocehan Kyungsoo secepat 3000 kata perdetik. Karena hasil percintaan mereka banyak banyak nya masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

Di akhir percintaan ranjang panas mereka, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan intens. Jongin menatap manik Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang berada pada pipi Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan aku kali ini, hiduplah dengan layak. Jaga diri, jaga kesehatan, jangan sembarang minum obat berbahan kimia, jangan menggunakan high heels, jangan terlalu lelah, hidup lah dengan lebih manusiawi"

Perpisahan macam apa itu? Kyungsoo tidak mengambil pusing amanah Jongin ia hanya menganggukan kepala nya dengan patuh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat, sudah 2 minggu ia tidak dapat tamu bulanannya. Baekhyun bilang kalau melakukan sekali tidak tentu membuatnya hamil kan? Tapi tunggu, mereka bahkan melakukannya berkali – kali hingga pagi. Bahkan mereka tidak menggunakan pengaman?

Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk membeli testpack, ia belum siap jika hasil nya positif.

"Kau tinggal minta tanggung jawab saja, Jongin kan kaya raya. Dan kau akan menjadi kaya raya." Kyungsoo seharusnya menyadari jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun adalah suatu kemustahilan.

Netra nya tanpa sengaja bertemu sosok Kim Jongin di kantin fakultasnya, bersama – seorang wanita? Sial. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan mereka Nampak serasi. Tidak ingin merasakan sakit lebih dalam Kyungsoo memilih pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Kantin fakultas adalah tempat yang dikutuk seorang Do Kyungsoo saat ini.

Positif. Oh astaga. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan, bahkan Kyungsoo berani bertaruh jika Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya hamil. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesali perbuatannya dalam melakukan hubungan badan diapartemennya. Semua sudut terisi oleh bayangan seperti kaset.

Astaga, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah gila. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras, ada nyawa tidak bersalah yang harus ia perjuangkan. Kyungsoo akan menjaganya, ia mengusap lembut perut datarnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin anaknya kelak menjadi anak pemalas jika Kyungsoo nya sendri bermalas – malasan.

"Kau harus beri tau Jongin, Soo"

"Tidak Baek, Jongin memiliki kekasih"

"APA? Sialan. Akan kuberi pelajaran dengannya"

"Tidak. Biarkan saja seperti ini." Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali bekerja sebagai pramusaji. Bayarannya tinggi karena itungannya perjam, dan lebih flexible. Yang terpenting tidak terikat. Ini sudah minggu ke 2 dia bekerja sebagai pramusaji. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak suka pekerjaan ini, bau masakan sering membuatnya mual. Ia pernah membaca di internet, ada beberapa ibu hamil yang mengalami kondisi seperti ini. Tiba – tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kabur. Samar – samar ia melihat seseorang berlari kearahnya dan mendekapnya.

Aroma rumah sakit. Indra pertama yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tangannya merasakan sesuatu menancap pada kulitnya. Netranya menatap sosok laki – laki yang belakang beberapa lama ini menghantui pikirannya.

"Apa kabar Noona?" kyungsoo senang diperhatikan Jongin seperti ini,tapi mengingat

Jongin memiliki kekasih membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar menitikan air matanya. Sial. Kehamilan membuatnya sangat cengeng.

"Hei,ada apa?" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pada dekapannya. Mencium aroma shampoo yang dirindukannya.

"Kau hamil. Kau bahkan tidak meberitahukannya padaku"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin pasti tau, dokter memberi tahukannya. "Aku akan menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan kekasihmu jika aku memberi tahumu"

"apa? Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, selain kau. Kalau – kalau kau lupa ku ingatkan kembali. Kita ini masih sepasang kekasih."

Kyungsoo memandagnya tidak percaya. Dasar buaya. Buaya darat.

"aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis cantic berambut panjang di fakultasku"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya kekanakan sekali.

"Biar kuingat. Aah itu Krystal. Dia sepupu ku. Dia berada di Jurusan Biologi."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin tidak percaya. "Kau bisa tanya ibuku dengan langsung"

"Oh astaga aku hampir gila, aku menunggu kau hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban ku. Yang kudapat malah sebaliknya"

"Kau sengaja membuatku hamil?"

"Tentu saja kau pikir untuk apa aku tidak memakai pengaman malam itu?"

"Aku hampir gila ketika kau terus menerus menolak ku, aku kira dengan cara ini akan berhasil"

"Jongin kau-"

"Dengarkan aku, aku melakukan ini karena aku serius dengan mu. Ayo menikah, lanjutkan kuliahmu. Kita membangun keluarga yang baik. Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Bahkan Kyungsoo belum mengutarakan pemikirannya.

FIN


	4. extra

Author : Mami-chin/ seblaktulang

.

.

Jongin mengelus punggung telanjang Kyungsoo yang menindih tubuhnya. Mereka kembali bercinta, setelah lamaran Jongin – yang sama sekali tidak romantis.

"Katakan kenapa aku harus mau menikah denganmu?"

"Karena kau hamil anaku."

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku Jongin"

Hening sesaat baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama – sama terdiam. Jongin akui ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan. Apa itu cinta?

"Kau juga lebih muda dari ku"

"Hey, itu bukan masalah. Aku bahkan membuatmu mendesah berkali – kali"

Kyungsoo menutup mulut kotor Jongin dengan tangannya. Jongin dan otak kotornya.

"Kita bisa mengurus anak tanpa menikah bukan? Teman – teman ku juga melakukannya"

"Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak ingin anaku terlahir dari keluarga yang tercerai berai."

Kyungsoo sepakat dengan Jongin, ia juga tidak ingin anaknya kelak mendapati orangtuanya tidak serumah. Tapi ia tidak mau menikah dengan Jongin.

"Beri aku berpikir. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan saat ini juga."

Sebagai orang yang memiliki pengalaman minim dengan pria, Kyungsoo perlu banyak pertimbangan. Ia tidak mau menyesal dikemudian hari. Baiklah Jongin kaya raya, barangkali bisa mengangkat status dan derajat keluarganya. Jongin juga tampan. Jongin juga tinggi, bisa memperbaiki keturunannya kelak – semoga. Jongin juga pintar. Tapi ia belum mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo akui ia tertarik tapi dia belum cinta.

.

"Jadi si kadal beranak itu melamar mu?" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dengan dibarengi lemparan kutek merah menyala miliknya ke lantai.

"Astagaa. Aigoo. Soo-ya kita akan menjadi orang kaya. Nanti kita buat arisan perminggu nya, kita buat geng sosialita. Girls squad. Astaga, akhirnya impianku menjadi kenyataan." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Girls squad apanya. Hanya mereka berdua bagaimana bisa disebut geng. Berbicara tentang geng, Baekhyun sempat membuat grup line bernama PT. Mencari Cinta Sejati yang member nya hanya Kyungsoo seorang. Tidak selang berapa lama kemudian, Kyungsoo memutuskan left group dari grup tidak jelas itu.

"Iya. Jongin menawarkan pernikahan padaku"

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian?"

"Aku.., aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak tahu?"

"Aku.., tidak mencintai Jongin. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ku cintai"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat "Kau benar. Tapi jika kau jalani, cinta akan datang karena terbiasa".

Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur, obrolannya dengan Baekhyun kali ini cukup waras.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kira ia akan menerima hinaan dan makian setelah Jongin jujur pada ibunya, seperti drama pagi yang biasa Baekhyun tonton. Respon ibunya Jongin sangat diluar perkiraannya. Nyonya Kim Menerima Kyungsoo dengan baik, bahkan meminta Kyungsoo untuk pindah ke rumah besar Jongin.

"Aku senang akan segera memiliki cucu. Pindahlah kemari, aku dan ayah Jongin mungkin tidak sering ada di rumah. Tapi Jongin bisa memantaumu secara langsung"

Yang benar saja. Tinggal serumah dengan rubah mesum bernama Jongin bisa membuatnya mati muda. Nafsu Jongin itu diatas rata – rata. Sekali ronde saja badan Kyungsoo sudah remuk rasanya.

"Mohon maaf, nyonya Ki –"

"Sudah ku bilang panggil eomma saja, aku akan segera mengurus pernikahan kalian. Kalian lanjutkan saja kuliah kalian. Sudah, aku tidak terima penolakan. Dan kau, Kim Jongin segeralah hubungi orangtua Kyungsoo, kalau kita akan berkunjung secepatnya."

Oh sial. Rasanya sekarang Kyungsoo tau darimana Jongin dapat sikap seenaknya dan tidak terbantahkan itu.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak menolak tawaran tinggal di istana Jongin. Disini hangat, segala nya ada, jika kau ingin makan sesuatu tinggal panggil salah satu pelayan, dan yang terpenting; disini gratis italic, underline, bold.

"Tapi aku ingin berada di kamar yang berbeda dengan mu." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang bulat. Baekhyun bilang itu menakutkan, tapi bagi Jongin itu menggemaskan.

"Apa? Mana bisa. Aku perlu mengawasimu 24/7. Kau dengar 24 jam"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau selalu menyerangku dengan tiba – tiba."

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu dengan tiba – tiba, kalau itu yang kau mau."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Jongin menahan nafasnya frustasi, ayolah. Ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo setiap malamnya. Jongin melihat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dengan diiringi isak tangis yang mencubit hatinya. Eh apa tadi?

"Astaga, ada apa dengan dirimu?" Jongin panik tentu saja. Kyungsoo bukan perempuan pertama yang menangis karena Jongin. Ini kali pertama Jongin merasa hatinya tercubit mendengar suara tangisan perempuan. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, tangan besar nya mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo "Baiklah, kau dan aku di kamar berbeda, tapi jika butuh apa – apa datang saja ke kamar ku oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar. Diam – diam Kyungsoo tersenyum licik maafkan eomma uri aegi. Ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

Salju turun malam harinya. Kyungsoo sudah duduk di ranjang hangatnya dengan Jongin yang mengantarkan susu ibu hamilnya. Kalau biasanya jika hujan atau turun salju Kyungsoo sibuk mencari barang yang mampu menampung bocoran air hujan, sekarang ia hanya duduk manis dengan ranjang super empuk, televisi bagus tanpa harus membenarkan antenna secara manual atau tanpa harus memikirkan tagihan listrik yang harus ia bayar. Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum susunya "Kalau ada apa – apa teriak saja oke? Kamar ku ada tepat di sebelah kamarmu."

Setelah perdebatan panjang mereka siang tadi, Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo memiliki kamarnya sendiri, dengan beberapa catatan tentunya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.37 dini hari. Kasur nyaman, udara hangat, susu ibu hamil, makan malam, menghitung domba sampai 567 sudah Kyungsoo lakukan tapi netranya tetap saja terjaga.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia agak ketakutan. Dengan kondisi lampu temaram, tirai jendela berwarna putih Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di luar. Kyungsoo bukan orang penakut! Ia selama ini tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal menolak tawaran Jongin. diantara renungan malamnya, mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap sosok bayangan hitam di jendela kamarnya. Sosok bayangan itu tinggi, dengan dilengkapi bayangan cangkul ditangannya. Kyungsoo tercengang. Tidak membuang waktu, Kyungsoo berlari, pemilik kamar sebelah terbangun dengan gusar menyadari pintu kamarnya diketuk secara brutal.

"Soo? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya pucat, nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Hei, ada apa?" jongin menggerakan kelima jarinya untuk menarik atensi Kyungsoo.

"Jo..Jongin, di kamar ku ada hantu. Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, aku ingin tidur di sini" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Alih – alih menertawakn Kyungsoo, Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang merahnya bermotif salah satu klub sepak bola terkenal.

"Ada hantu. Hantu dengan bayangan hitam tinggi, dilengkapi cangkul. Aku melihatnya melalui jendela kamarku Jongin.." Jongin ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi dengan air mata yang siap turun.

"Sebenarnya beberapa tahun sebelum kami pindah kesini, ada seorang gadis yang tewas gantung diri dirumah ini karena frustasi. Lokasi bunuh diri itu tepat dikamar mu tadi" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya, air matanya jatuh dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Astaga, aku hanya bercerita khayalan. Kenapa dia percaya sekali? Rasanya ia ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan dada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kau tidur disini saja selamanya. Aku akan menjagamu. Hantu itu takut pada orang tampan sepertiku" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya tanpa bantahan, Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah terjaga hanya bergelung nyaman dibawah pelukan tangan besar Jongin. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Rasanya Jongin perlu menaikan bayaran tuan Park. Bukan apa – apa, ia tau bayangan hitam tadi adalah Park Siyeon, tukang kebun nya yang memang selalu bekerja pada tengah malam.

.

Disini Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Di kediaman keluarga Do yang sederhana. Ketiga adiknya menatap Jongin dengan penuh selidik.

"Jadi kau siapa nya Kyungsoo noona?" Do Hanbin adik pertamanya, memandang Jongin dengan penuh selidik.

"Apa kau debit kolektor?" Do Jennie, adik ketiga Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kyungsoo unnie tidak bisa membayar hutang dan kau adalah tukang pukul? Pukul Hanbin saja, dia jago dalam pukul memukul" Do Jisoo, adik kedua Kyungsoo. Jongin meringis ngeri mendengarkan penuturan ketiga adik Kyungsoo. Apa wajahnya lebih mirip tukang pukul dibanding kekasih Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo merutuki ketiga adiknya, sepertinya ia harus menjual televisinya. Otak adik – adiknya terlalu drama.

.

have done. Terimakasih untuk masukan semuanya.


	5. END

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari hyung?"

"Aku berencana menikahi Kyungsoo. Kami berdua sepakat untuk menikah"

UHUK. PRANG.

Jeni tersedak oleh air minum nya sendiri. Jisoo menjatuhkan toples kue beras untuk dijual. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin tidak percaya, kapan ia setuju

"Kau.., kau memiliki apa berani – berani melamar kakaku?"

"Aku? Aku belum memiliki apapun, tapi keluargaku memiliki beberapa usaha kecil"

Hanbin menyeringai sebal. Paling hanya usaha makanan kaki lima.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberikan kakak yang paling ku sayangi kepada sembarang orang. Kalau – kalau kau ingin tahu, soo noona ini sudah lama tertarik pada pengusaha kelas menengah. Suho hyung sudah lama menyukai soo noona. Suho hyung ini pemilik rumah makan ayam goreng terkenal di busan."

Kyungsoo mendelik, sejak kapan ia dan Suho oppa sedekat itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak punya rumah makan ayam goreng. Tapi aku pewaras Kim Corp. Perusahaan di bidang IT, memiliki beberapa lembaga pendidikan dan anak perusahaan. Keluargaku juga memiliki usaha bidang peternakan sapi di Swedia dan perikanan di Jepang. Maafkan aku jika keluargaku tidak memiliki rumah makan ayam goreng, setelah ini aku akan mengusulkan untuk membuat rumah makan ayam goreng. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong In"

Jenie menganga.

Jisoo berbinar.

Hanbin kehabisan kata – kata. Menarik nafas panjang, Hanbin berbatuk kecil. Kenapa orang kaya seperti ini tertarik pada kakaku – hanbin

Jisoo berbinar. Kalau kakaknya menikahi orang kaya, keluarganya akan ikut kaya juga.

Jennie menatap lekat kakaknya "Soo unnie, kau hamil ya?"

Cicak.

Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Benar. Kyungsoo hamil anaku, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kami sama – sama suka" Kyungsoo tidak pernah semalu ini pada adiknya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak. Ia melihat tatapan terluka Hanbin, tatapan berbinar Jisoo dan tatapan tidak mengerti Jennie.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari rumahnya, Kyungsoo menjadi semakin pendiam. Jongin tidak habis fikir, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo. Jika kebahagian Kyungsoo dapat ia beli dengan uang, ia rela menukarkan semua hartanya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

"Soo kau sudah makan malam?"

Bukan anggukan dan senyuman samar yang Jongin inginkan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo bicara!

"Baiklah mari bicara dengan serius. Ada apa denganmu? Pernikahan kita tinggal menghitung waktu, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus padaku. Adik – adikmu sudah menerimaku dengan tulus."

Kyungsoo terkikik dalam hati. Jika saja Jongin bukan turunan konglomerat, adik – adiknya tidak akan seterbuka ini dengan Jongin. kyungsoo mengingat tatapan berbinar Jisoo beberapa waktu lalu "Ini artinya kau menikahi orangkaya? Astaga, dia benar – benar kaya kan? Bukan penipu kaya?" bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sampai malas mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Atau Jennie yang dengan polos ingin dibelikan boneka elsa.

Mungkin hanya Hanbin yang tidak terpengaruh oleh status sosial Jongin. adik kesayangannya memang selalu dapat diandalkan. Hanbin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, tapi ia lebih tidak bisa mendiamkan kakaknya lama – lama,

"Aku.., aku hanya berpikir. Kalau saja aku tidak hamil, mungkin kau tidak akan menikahiku?"

"Atau kalau saja kita menggunakan pengaman, aku akan tetap menjadi orang miskin nantinya."

"Atau kalau saja kau bukan orang kaya, kau tidak akan menikahi ku dalam status mahasiswa tingkat 1"

"Kalau saja – "

Cukup sudah. Jongin muak, kenapa Kyungsoo selalu membahas ini. Jongin mencium paksa bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Ia terus menjilat, cium, hisap tanpa ampun.

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin sekuat tenaga nya.

"Jhonghh…"

Perlahan ciumannya menjadi ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Astaga, Jongin lupa Kyungsoo sedang hamil.

Jongin melepaskan pangutannya dan mengelus halus permukaan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak suka kau membahas ini, seakan kau menyesalinya. Aku tidak pernah menyesali ini, asal kau tau."

Kyungsoo dan hormon hamilnya. Semakin cengeng. Ia terisak kecil, sedikit tersentuh dengan Jongin. Dia bahkan hampir melupakan kalau calon suaminya ini lebih muda 3 tahun darinya. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak mencintai Jongin, atau belum. Begitupun Jongin. tapi keduanya memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Jonging mengangkat Kyungsoo kepangkuannya, mencium lembut bibir manis Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Kyungsoo hangat. Tangannya berada dipinggang Kyungsoo menambah keintiman.

Kyungsoo balas mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Jongin. Membalas ciuman Jongin lembut. Jongin sedikit terkikik merasakan ciuman amatir Kyungsoo. Tidak apa – apa sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pro kisser.

One kiss leads to another. Nampaknya Jongin mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Baiklah kita tinggalkan mereka.

"Jadi nyonya Kim bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di rumah Kim Jongin?"

Oh sial. Kyungsoo lupa mengabari sahabat nya. Kyungsoo ramal setelah ini akan ada drama picisan karangan ByunBaek.

"Kau anggap aku apa Soo? Kita bahkan melewati masa melarat bersama."

Tuh kan, apa Kyungsoo bilang.

"Kau bahkan orang pertama yang kuberi tau segala hal tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol beserta isinya. Bahkan malam pertamaku."

Biar Kyungsoo beri tau. Baekhyun terkadang bisa menjadi rapper dengan kecepatan 5000 kata per detik. Atau bahkan menjadi seorang penyanyi rock ketika dia marah.

"Aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkan mu. Aku bertanya tentang keponakanku juga Soo. Rasanya aku benar – benar menjadi sahabat yang buruk."

Baekhyun menangis ketika marah itu sudah biasa. Kyungsoo menangis ketika marah itu luar biasa. Hormon hamil nya melanggar prinsip kemandirian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan menangis bersama.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Maaf tidak mengabarimu. Maaf membuatmu terluka. Maaf telah menjadi sahabat yang buruk." Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya. Baekhyun terperangah. Ah kedua aktres drama kita.

"Aku memaafkanmu, dengan syarat kau harus hidup bahagia. Jangan pernah memendam perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan terlalu pelit, berbahagialah dengan uang yang Jongin punya. Berikan aku banyak keponakan yang menggemaskan. Kita tetap menjadi sahabat bukan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut hangat oleh Kyungsoo. mereka mengklaim itu adalah salam persahabatan.

Baekhyun mungkin sering tidak waras dan menyebalkan. Jauh dari keluarga, status ekonomi yang sama, kehidupan yang serupa membuat persahabatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih berwarna.

"Aku janji. Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk bahagia dengan Park Chanyeol. Arraseo?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pernah bersumpah untuk tidak menunggu kelulusan seseorang dengan menunda kelulusannya bukan? Ingat seberapa murka Kyungsoo pada Park Chanyeol yang menunda kelulusannya demi Baekhyun?

Ia mengalaminya.

Chanyeol bilang karma does exist . Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, setiap taun Kyungsoo menunda kelulusan nya demi suami tercintanya.

Bukan. Dia tidak mau menunggu Jongin. tapi Jongin selalu mengagalkan rencana nya untuk lulus tepat waktu. Jongin pernah menghapus file penelitian Kyungsoo, Jongin pernah membakar habis skripsi miliknya, Jongin pernah mengagalkan rencana sidang nya dengan mengatakan dia kecelakaan parah, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah resleting celana Jongin macet. Jongin pernah mengumpankan anak mereka untuk mengagalkan rencana kelulusan sidang sarjana Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan jika anak mereka demam, anak mereka memakan plastisin. Jongin pernah menenggelamkan laptop berisi file penelitian Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin sangat kreatif dalam hal ini.

Hari yang Kyungsoo tunggu kini tiba. Iya hari kelulusannya. Setelah menunggu 9 tahun demi mendapatkan gelar sarjana nya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan drop out jika selama 7 tahun belum lulus, berterimakasihlah kepada suaminya yang kaya raya. Tapi salahkan juga Jongin. Jika saja Jongin lulus kurang dari 6 tahun selama menempuh pendidikan dokter, Kyungsoo tentu bisa lulus lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin yang melakukan perpisahan bersama putranya. Kim Taeoh, usianya 5 tahun kurang. Anak yang cerdas dan aktif. Taeoh menjadi cucu kebanggaan keluarga Kim dan Do. Bahkan Hanbin pernah membelikan mainan mahal untuk Taeoh, yang harganya bahkan setara dengan 1 bulan upah bulanan nya dalam bekerja.

"Taeoh, kita tunggu appa disini ya?"

Taeoh membalas dengan senyuman coklat. Senyuman penuh dengan coklat yang menempel pada giginya. Agaknya Kyungsoo harus sedikit berterimakasih kepada Jongin. berkat Jongin ia bisa menikmati kelulusan bersama keluarga besar dan keluarga kecilnya.

Berbicara soal sahabatnya. Ia menikah dengan pria idamannya. Hot, kaya dan tampan. Iya Park Chanyeol. 2 tahun lalu meminang Baekhyun menjadi istrinya. Hubungan mereka tetap berjalan baik.

END


End file.
